Issen Inazuma
'Approval:' 4/10/14 8 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Umm... Issen is a very amusing character... he likes to talk... and doesn't stop talking... and doesn't stop moving... and doesn't stop doing things... and can't focus on one thing for a second... and so on. Many people think his lightning release not only effects his jutsu base and chakra, but who he is as a person as well due to the never ending amount of energy and spur of the moment attitude. He is friendly, very friendly to those he meets. He does indeed enjoy company a lot, since wandering alone gets very boring... very quickly. He is a very spur of the moment kind of person, who never plans since he can't focus for a single second, and... gets lost extremely easily, so he kind of just wanders and ends up wherever he ends up. Despite his insanity, there are the rare times where Issen is serious, but those are very rare indeed. If you ask him how he does things, how he learned to use his jutsu, he will simply say "I don't know.. i just point my finger and the pretty zapy takes care of the big meanies!" His favorite food is... umm... what is his favorite food... i forgot... uhhhhhhh.... Cursemark2.jpg|Issen in State 2 Issen 2.0.jpg Angry Issen.jpg|Angry Issen... not good Accelerator.full.560878.jpg|Issen is a very happy person :D Issen.jpg Issen's appearance... white lots of white! Yes, after all that is what his lightning looks like... so why not base what he looks like after it? Oh, and the Hair is natural, yes very very white natural hair just like is zaps! And his eyes are like mini electric storms, as in they are electric blue and even look like an electric show at times, but that is very very rarely cause... Issen doesn't like to be angry about things, it isn't fun and drives people away and he likes company. He Wears his Kiri headband around his neck, and even the cloth on that is white! In the dead center of his upper back, right between the shoulder blades and where his neck connects to his shoulder's, there is a seal in the form of three black lightning bolts in a circle. 'Themes' Issen's Grand theme! Its Lightno, not that techno weird stuff. TEST YOUR MIGHT! (aka combat theme) 'Stats' (Total:80) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP: 100 + 30 (curse CP) Supercharge: 20 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release: White Lightning '(His signature art! ZAP ZAP ZAP! and its pretty too!) '''Genin 2: Curse Mark '(Not sure how it works, but it gives him power... and makes him grumpy >:c) 'Chunin: Kenjutsu Specialist ' (Zapppy Swords of stabyness! So cool :3) 'Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A (Energy Release) (Super Omega Ultra Zap!) Kage Rank: N/A (Space-Time Manipulation)(HE IS SO FAST HE IS FASTER THEN TIME! Kinda...) 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 1 Stat feats/ passive/ Other... # 3 x6 Stat feats Lightning Release #'Super Zapy White Dragon Of DEATH! (Kirin)' - The user can force white lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devestating white lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 cp) Curse Mark #'Curse mark chakra '- The user gains a pool of cursed mark chakra that can be released into the user's body at will. (1 feat/ 30cp) #'1st State' - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases Issen's speed. When activated dark marks in the form of electrical currents appear all over Issen's body. (10CP/10cp maintain +5 speed) #'2nd State' - The dark marks in the form of electrical currents across Issen's body all connect andgreatly change the appearnace of his body, little sparks of purple elecritcity spark off of him as well as making him much faster. (20 CP/ 20cp maintain +8 speed) Kenjutsu #'White Fang' - An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade by channeling lightning chakra through the blade. The materialized white chakra is shaped like a long blade around the channeled blad that is 10 feet long, able to cut through most thinsg such as rock and steel, leaving behind a very clean serfuce and a slight static shock. maintain release + Kenjutsu Equipment *(3) 1 Chakra Pill *(9) Dual chakra conducting Katana's Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 24,500 * Ryo left: 24,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 48' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: 8 -Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 2 ' A Map - Part 2 (3qp) (4/8/14) Fisherman's Sword (4qp) (3/29/14) 'B-Rank: 5 ' The Spoopy House (4qp) (4/14/14) A Ghostly Storm (0qp) (4/11/14) Shifting Earth (3qp) (4/10/14) Extreme (4qp) (3/10/14) Elementals (3qp) (3/4/14) 'C-Rank: 6 ' The ancient glasses (0qp) (4/12/14) Village Elder! (3qp) (4/9/14) The Perfect Conglomeration (3qp) (4/9/14) Test in the Caves (3qp) (3/19/14) Nightmare no Jutsu (4qp) (3/13/14) Twin Sirens (3qp) (3/4/14) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 3 Hidden Truths (3/10/14) (Char. Dev. 1) Border Scuffle (2qp) (3/5/14) HE HAS COME! Kinda... slightly lost though... (3/3/14) OS Missions 2 Bandits always bandits (4qp) (4/14/14) Killing Missing Nin (4qp) (3/8/14) 'History and Story' ISSEN WAS BORN IN THE HEART OF A GREAT AND POWERFUL STORM, A TOP THE LARGEST MOUNTAIN IN THE WORLD WHERE HIS MOTHER JUST BEFORE BIRTH WAS STRUCK BY A GREAT AND POWERFUL LIGHTNING BOLT THAT CAUSED HIM TO BE BORN. AND THUS, THE GREAT BEING OF LIGHTNING WAS BORN! Well.... at least that is how he would tell you he was born, in all actuality, Issen doesn't remember about who he is or where he even came from. His memory only goes as far back as the first day he was at the academy and that night in Kumo and even then its still hazy, he only remembers the Academy nothing else but the Academy. He blew through the academy quite quickly and surprisingly since he doesn't remember many things, everything just seems to naturally come to him as he goes. He graduated at a young age and was immediately put into a genin squad, however his glory days at Kumo quickly came to an end with the Whole Oni Lord destroying and conquering his former village thing.Such a Bif meany face that Oni Lord is Category:Character Category:Kumogakure